


【all7】逆行钟

by TaiSui



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiSui/pseuds/TaiSui
Kudos: 3





	【all7】逆行钟

重庆，雾都。

今年七月格外热，日头很毒，高温扰动路面上的空气，行驶的拓儿车们像水面上 UFO 的掠影。

这个立体魔幻，到处是贴地飞碟的城市，是妖娆的家，他生于斯，长于斯，未来的某天也将埋葬于斯。

去年大专毕业后，妖娆找不到工作，暂且在熟人的酒吧里搞说唱谋生。近几年说唱越来越大众化，他得益于此，可以用他最擅长的才能勉强度日。晚上登台，白天睡觉，住在高架底下，他每天看着车流在头顶上淌，尾气飘飘然落下来，围绕身边，他是从良的小姐，坐地成的那个仙。

凭本事吃饭的妖娆对目前的生活很满意，他不再是上学时被人堵进角落的男孩，不需要在人家轻薄揩油后，没骨气的蹲下去，把对方洒在地上的钞票捡起来张张捋好塞进钱包。

上个星期，他刚在在酒吧外面的小巷里踢了一个花臂的裆，感觉很爽。

妖娆心想，如果自己不那么瘦削，或许可以踢完裆再结结实实胖揍对方一顿。

“哎，妖娆，你狗日的啷个吃楞个多哦！”

开酒吧的熟人朋友看着猛扒饭的妖娆发愣。妖娆嘴里塞满老干妈拌饭，吸口老龙凤配着嚼。他想吃胖一点，变成一个强壮的男人。熟人朋友夹了两块鸡翅放进妖娆的碗里，告诉他今晚有人包场，好好唱。妖娆没搭腔，他一向敬业，每次上台都很卖力，熟人朋友从来不会像这样叮嘱他。

事出反常必有妖。

歌唱了三两首，被妖娆踢裆的花臂带着人出现在酒吧，妖娆心里咯噔一下——或许自己还没吃胖，就先被人打死了。花臂跳上舞台，揪着妖娆的领子把他拖到酒吧唯一的卡座前，强迫他露出脸，亮给坐在卡座里的年轻男人看。妖娆的头皮被揪得火辣辣的疼，表情扭曲，很丑。年轻男人挥退花臂，眯着眼仔细审视红着脸揉头皮的妖娆。

“豪总，你看一哈，是不是很像？”

花臂谄媚的话音刚落，妖娆蹦起来就跑。没几步被一个超哥一脚踹在腰上跌倒了，花臂再次揪着他领子拖死狗似的拖回来。西装革履的豪总踱步到妖娆身边，纾尊降贵蹲下来，捏着妖娆的下巴看他的脸。妖娆甩开豪总的手，挣扎着要爬起来，被花臂踩住肩膀动弹不得。

“啷个会有一模一样的两个人？”

豪总用手背拍拍妖娆的脸，手劲大，把妖娆的脸拍得啪啪作响。妖娆心里骂了一通，没敢说出口，豪总他听说过，是惹不起的人。

“张颜齐……是你什么人？”

豪总问。

妖娆摇头，表示没听过这个名字。豪总扬扬手，花臂脚下用力，妖娆感觉自己的锁骨好像要被踩碎了。

“再问一遍，去年在小龙坎卖屁股的嘞个叫张颜齐的，跟你啥子关系？”

花臂讲话太大声，口水都喷到妖娆脸上了，说完他还叨咕说，是不是长这模样的都是他妈卖屁股的。

“老子是 rapper，不是卖屁股的！”

周围的人都笑了，妖娆皱起眉头，心里发虚。

“你上学时候做校妓的事，你老板都告诉我了，很精彩。”

豪总站起来，居高临下乜着妖娆。妖娆无话可说，把脸撇向一边，说自己是独生子，不知道什么张颜齐。熟人朋友正在吧台后面擦酒杯，妖娆透过旁人脚腕的间隙看着他，他没有回望。

不要把秘密告诉朋友，因为朋友也有朋友。

况且，这算什么朋友？

妖娆被豪总带走的时候，熟人朋友一边擦着那只擦了千八百遍的威士忌杯，一边笑着招呼豪总下次再来。

重庆的路呈立体网络状，坐在贴膜黢黑的车里七拐八拐，妖娆也不知道自己被带去了哪里。他心里怕，面上还一副镇定自若，老子不虚的模样。左右夹住他的超哥面相凶恶，花臂坐前排，偶尔通过后视镜瞟他。

“踢老子，嗯？”

“你有好高贵噻？”

“老子今儿日死你个狗日的！”

妖娆一下笑了，越笑越厉害，笑得窝下身子，脸涨得通红。夹着妖娆的超哥也笑，左边那个黄毛说你做啥子自己骂自己？花臂回过味儿来脸色铁青，从前排探过身给了妖娆两耳光。他手劲儿很大，妖娆的耳朵伴随着蜂鸣声嗡嗡作响，脸颊麻痹，口腔内壁碰到牙齿磨破了，嘴里一股铁锈味儿。

但他还是在笑，用下垂眼盯着花臂，一派玩世不恭的姿态。

妖娆的人生是个不好笑的笑话，冗长，乏味，掺杂着真实的狗血与梦想的虚幻。他偶尔充满希望，相信总有一副药可以治好父亲的病，偶尔又想——希望是个什么几把，粗不粗？

虽然天天上台唱自己的哲理，劝人向上，但他心里明白，贫穷是一种癌，它影响着人的健康，觊觎着人的尊严。

生涩隐晦地撩拨同学的时候，用皱巴巴的钞票四处买中药的时候，半夜偷偷将父亲吃剩的药渣铺在马路上的时候，他妖娆在某一方面也像父亲一样，癌症晚期。

腐烂了，败坏了。

直到毕业时，父亲输给癌症去世，他的病灶才随之摘除，重获新生。

过去不堪，未来灿烂，现在，他想要正经地活。

瘦弱的身体迸发出巨大的能量，数个超哥按不住他一个。花臂抄着电棍抽了他，他后肩登时青一棱子，人也委顿在地，被熨帖的按成扁扁的一片。天花板扯了线，连着几个光秃秃的粉红灯泡，四下垂挂着发光。大概是哪个倒霉的妓女被赶出去才得来这房间，装修艳俗，墙壁渗水发霉，空气里弥漫着一股奇怪的酸甜味。妖娆给电的昏过去了，超哥们剥掉他的衣服，露出他瘦骨伶仃的身体。

“屁股倒是肉的很。”

脱了西装外套的豪总用皮鞋尖踢了踢妖娆的屁股，那两坨饱满圆润的肉被他踢得颤巍巍晃动，人也给踢醒了。不过，这次妖娆没敢再挣扎，他看到了豪总身上那条真皮的背式枪套，以及对准他脑袋的，黑洞洞的枪口。妖娆感觉有人卡住了自己的喉咙，他喘不上气，后脑勺发凉，身体不可抑制地战栗起来。

他不想死。

他还没有飞黄腾达，没脸去见死去的父亲。

超哥们翻过他的身体，从一个罐子里挖了坨凡士林抹在他胸口上，然后将一张用香蕉水沾湿的图画盖在他的胸口按压，等取下来，胸口上就出现个玫瑰图案，上面写着不甚清楚的“1937”。

“把张颜齐的纹身给你，以后，你就是张颜齐。”

花臂蹲在妖娆脑袋旁边，拍拍那朵玫瑰花，顺手拧了把妖娆的乳头。妖娆不敢像之前那样踢花臂的裆，哆嗦了一下没言语，他不想做张颜齐，他只想做 livehouse 一张票几十块的 underground rapper 妖娆。

超哥们把 underground rapper 妖娆拎起来放在一个玫红色长毛的懒人沙发上，有人推过纹身机，黄毛持纹身枪，正打算给妖娆纹玫瑰。

“等等，我来纹第一下。”

豪总从黄毛手里拿过纹身枪。他要第一个沾染这身苍白干净的皮肤，就像第一个在雪地里留下脚印的人。纹身枪的针尖挨在妖娆紧绷的胸口上，疼得妖娆直抽抽，纹身颜料就歪歪的把 9 这个数字中间的空隙填起来了。不完美的一笔惹得豪总不爽，他丢下纹身枪抱臂坐在一旁的高脚凳上，命令超哥们在纹身的时候“给他点刺激”。

房间里的空调很老旧，嗡嗡地喷着冷气。这栋楼年代久远，预制板搭建，隔音效果极差，所以上下左右传来各种不同的叫床声，此起彼伏，不绝如缕。妓女们叫床像唱歌一样动听，妖娆知道这很难，所以卖身也是一项技术活，每个妓都算技术工种。这栋楼上大概都是中级技工，而他妖娆，是唯一的初级技工。

黄毛的手艺很好，纹身枪在瑟瑟发抖的皮肤上移动也没有纹坏一根线。花臂的脸埋在妖娆另一侧胸口，正在舔他的乳头。两个超哥架开他的腿，撸动他的几把，抠挖他的屁眼。这本是很爽的事，可妖娆咬牙不吭声，眼睛里闪着泪光。

太疼了，仿佛有烙铁在烫他的胸口。

豪总点燃一根七星，透过淡青色烟雾观看这场荒唐表演。他的目光长时间停留在妖娆的脸上，仿佛透过妖娆，看到了很久以前的张颜齐。

“张颜齐比你运气好太多了，他搭上姚老板，得道升天，有钱有地位。你呢，只能躺在这个鸡窝被我手底下的人肏。”

空调不给力，再加上妖娆很怕疼，胸口巴掌大的玫瑰花还没纹完，他就出了一身的汗。屁眼给人扩得又热又软，花臂排开其他的超哥，挤进妖娆意图合拢的双腿中间，解开裤子，弹出硬挺的粗大几把，熟练的套上套子。

“豪总……”

妖娆慌忙向豪总告饶，又说不出什么软和话。豪总笑了一下，把烟蒂捻灭在身旁魁梧超哥的手心里，又抽出一支，点燃。

“豪、豪总……”花臂的几把抵在妖娆熟红的屁眼上，“豪总！任豪！求……”

话没说完，妖娆的屁眼就被花臂的几把破开，一口气顶到底。瘦削的腰猛地拱起，双腿用力绷紧，眼角因疼痛迅速泛红，流下眼泪。花臂一边揉捏妖娆肉感的屁股，一边兴奋地挺着腰肏干。妖娆的屁眼被扩张的不错，也很有弹性，肛周像个红色橡皮筋似的箍住花臂的几把，并没有撕裂流血。花臂肏进去，肛周就会被带着深深的凹陷下去，花臂再抽出来，肛周就像有粘性，随着花臂的几把凸出来一点点。

纹身枪嗡嗡响，结束了最后一笔。黑色的玫瑰花渗出点点血迹，黄毛用纱布沾干净，覆上保鲜膜。妖娆瘫在懒人沙发的长毛里，随着花臂的动作摇晃着。他那双无辜的下垂眼失神望着一颗接触不良的粉色灯泡，偶尔花臂顶得深了，他就会发出一声闷哼。豪总抽了好几支烟，他大约心情不佳，但面上还是带着笑意，饶有兴致的看着妖娆被肏，每当妖娆发出闷哼，他会笑，然后有滋有味的抽一口烟。

房间变成了一个肥皂泡，妖娆开始窒息。他恍惚看到了上学时的自己，极瘦，短发，路过有钱同学的座位时，会假装无意地触碰对方搭在桌沿的手指，待他回到位子坐定，如果对方看过来，他就露出计算好的，最好看的笑容。

现在的处境，也不过是时针倒拨，回到了从前。

正想着，腹部一阵剧痛将他从回忆中唤回，勾头一看——黄毛又在他腹部纹了起来。妖娆实在怕痛，下意识开始挣扎，也不顾自己正被花臂的几把钉着。超哥们七手八脚固定住妖娆的身体，迫使他一动也不能动地接受花臂的肏干与黄毛的纹身。妖娆疼得受不了，心里又委屈，一时间竟呜呜的哭了起来。

“你是谁？”

豪总的声音飘忽忽传进妖娆耳朵里，他哭的厉害没答话，被搂着他脖子的超哥打了一耳光。

“你是谁？”

豪总又问了一遍，妖娆回答自己是妖娆，豪总冲超哥扬扬下巴，超哥就又给了妖娆一耳光，打得他嘴角流血。

“你是谁？”

这次，不知道是疼得很了，还是怕再挨一耳光，妖娆福至心灵，哭着说自己是张颜齐。豪总满意的点点头，吩咐超哥们好好的伺候妖娆射几次。各式各样的几把争先恐后享用着妖娆的身体，他们撩拨他，强迫他产生快感，进而高潮。妖娆陷在强壮的男人中间，几乎看不到人，只看到细瘦的四肢在挣扎。

哭声，混杂着别的房间传来的叫床声，让这个画面怪诞且猎奇。

豪总仍坐在那高脚凳上，只是看着妖娆被人玩弄，看着妖娆腹部的文身慢慢成型，硕大四个字——“事在人为”。

豪总笃信张颜齐纹在身上的这个道理，事在人为，所以，他今天做了这件事。

将妖娆，一点一点，变得更像张颜齐。

这是专属于他的张颜齐。

是他所为的。

但他不愿去碰，他的内心不承认这是张颜齐，至少，不是那个在他被仇家搜寻时将他藏在家里的张颜齐，不是那个用自己仅剩的积蓄带他住院的张颜齐，不是那个为了省口饭把自己饿的很瘦很瘦的张颜齐，不是那个从姚琛那里给他偷来许多机密最终音信全无的张颜齐……

“Fake.”

豪总轻声说。

他拎起搭在一旁的西装外套，一眼都不看喊着他名字哀叫求饶的妖娆，信步向外走去。

“玩完后洗干净，送到我家里来……记得给他穿后备箱那身校服，我喜欢看。”


End file.
